Down Boy
by I'mOnlyHereToAnnoy
Summary: It is not like he had imagined it. This thing called dying. OneShot. Ignores HBP and DH.


**Down Boy**_  
_It is not like he had imagined it. This thing called dying.

---

_Wish upon a star but  
d__o you know what stars are?  
Balls of fire, burning up the black space  
Falling from the landscape  
Exploding in the face of God_

The grass beneath him is damp with the morning dew, the sky is a beautiful blue and the sun comes peaking over the tall treetops. It is not like he had imagined it. This thing called dying.

His head spins and he sees white stars everywhere. And it all just doesn't seem right. He turns his head to see if the people had noticed their fallen hero. It didn't look like it.

Did it matter? Maybe he could finally rest for a bit, he had worked so hard. And maybe those damn lights would go out if he just closed his eyes. The pounding behind his temples went slower in the darkness of his closed eyes.

He felt himself sink away in sweet oblivion.

His forehead frowned which made the scar drawn there by the Dark Lord all funny looking. The burn on his hand hurts, and the pain makes him wonder because there isn't a hand anymore to hurt. How peculiar.

In the few beginning seconds that he opens his eyes he sees clear, but then the annoying little stars are back. And he decides there and then that it's a beautiful day, too bad he's to banged up to enjoy it.

His muscles burn, he has bruises everywhere and even breathing hurts. And is pain not a signal of the body to stop the occupation that causes the pain? Mmmh, he even has permission of his own body to stop living or is it surviving?

Even on his deathbed he feels confused, just like everyday life, doesn't that suck? So many questions, that he hadn't had the time to ask.

"Potter!"

Oh god, Malfoy had seen him, maybe he shouldn't have blinked. There goes his nap. Or was it his death? He was so confused. Malfoy is closer this time, and kneels besides him. Did he finally get Malfoy on his knees is he dying.

"Can you move?"

He didn't know that Malfoys could ask such stupid questions, or is it this one in particular? And he says so. Through his broken glasses he can see the resulting sneer.

His voice crackles, and he coughs to clear his airway only to find that it was constipated by blood. Not a pretty sight. And Malfoy doesn't even cleans his face of blood, there goes his worthy clean death. Maybe he should be thinking about a few historical last words. But it would be just like Malfoy to botch them up and make something laughable out of it.

"… are coming, don't worry Potter, stay with me."

What did the ferret say this time? Didn't he see that he wasn't paying attention?

He scrunches up his nose and almost expects Hermione to say that he should stop doing that because it causes wrinkles but then he realizes that Hermione isn't there and he really doesn't have enough time to get some wrinkles.

And as if he hasn't had enough bad luck somebody blocks his sunlight. There goes his tan, now he'll be totally pale, like some dead person. And he can't help it but a giggle escapes him when he finds the irony in that thought.

The person that blocked his sun looks down on him with an unreadable look in his eyes, and then he realizes that it's his great bat of an Potions Professor. This just seemed to be the worst day of his life. And his last, go figure that.

Why wouldn't those stars stop blinking and flashing? It gives him a major headache. And suddenly he finds a potions flask at his lips, why are all these people moving so fast? The ghastly smell of a pain relieving potion is making him sick. And the first sip that he takes feels like burning acid in his throat. Maybe he shouldn't have screamed so much while under cruciatus. He spits the potion out, and it lands on his fighting robes. He's kind of surprised that it doesn't burn a whole through the fabric.

He sees Snape talking but he can't hear him, he frowns again. If Snape doesn't want to talk at a normal volume like al other people why should he listen? And he watches the clouds for a while, and having his luck there aren't any big clouds that look kind of creamy and where you can see all kind of things in.

The professor calls his attention back by sticking a syringe in his leg, and that man dares to call him an attention seeking brat?

But the stars are finally gone so it's all right. And Snape finally talks at a normal volume.

"Mister Potter stay with us at the moment."

Why did all those people wanted him to stay with them? Really he done what he came for, why should he stay?

"I don't wanna stay anymore." He gets to say even if his throat almost prevented him. Snape grabs his wand arm and starts bandaging it. He's surprised that it doesn't hurt more, but luckily the numb feeling doesn't stop. Mmmh, there must have been a pain relieving potion in that syringe.

And he notices the full effect of the pain relieving potion when his head clears like someone used duster too clean out his brain of all the dirt that he collected over the years. It felt oddly nice.

That must have been one hell of an pain relieving potion.

And then he gets lifted up bridal style by his potions master, great, this day just gets better and better.

"I'm bringing you to the hospital wing Potter. "

He really doesn't care anymore and tries not to cuddle in to the robe of his least favorite teacher. He could hear the tired breathing of his professor, and also the pained grunts of Malfoy didn't escape his new clarity.

Maybe he should postpone that dieing bit, he would see his friends and family later. There wasn't any urgency in it. They would stay where they were, and he would stay here for a little bit longer.

_  
Look what you've found, I've fallen down  
Look at what you've found, I'm falling down  
Look at what you've found, I'm falling down_

Something Corporate – Down

AN: the end seems a bit of to me, so don't tell me that, I just couldn't let Harry die! I know kind of stupid with such a summary, but just ignore it if it bothers you. Maybe you could help me but I don't know what kind of genre this belongs to. Review if you have an comment about my dilemma or about this one shot. Cheers, I'mOnlyHereToAnnoy aka Misato


End file.
